


Stranger

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't know what to do when he thinks that Draco is cheating on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Is bases on the song "Stranger" by Hilary Duff.  
> Not DH Epilogue compliant at all.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Lksnarry1

Harry was sitting in the living room of his house...well his and Draco's house. Draco was just not home as much as he used to be and Harry had started to think of it as his own house. Harry looked up at the clock. Draco was over an hour late. That was strange. Draco was never let for anything. 

Harry waited until the last possible moment and then left. It was a dinner party at Ron and Hermione's there were several important people coming to the dinner. A conference was being held in town and Hermione had convinced some of the dignitaries from other countries to come to a dinner to discuss some important matters before the conference started. 

Harry arrived and Hermione met him at the door when he let himself in. He was the only one not arriving by Floo. Harry still hated to travel by it and avoided it when he could. 

“Where's Draco?” Hermione asked.

“I don't know.”

Hermione stopped walking and look at him shocked. “He's never late for anything.”

“I know. All that proper upbringing.”

When Draco did arrive he was half an hour late. He looked like he had just showered and Harry could still smell something off with him. There was an undercurrent of strange cologne on him. Draco made excuses that something had gone wrong at his shop and he couldn't leave until a potion that blew up had been cleaned up. Harry knew by his face that he was lying. Harry looked at Hermione right after that and saw that she knew it as well. 

The party went well and Harry stayed to help Hermione clean up. Draco gave his good nights and his excuse that he was too tired to help. He left without kissing Harry goodbye. 

Nothing else happened for a month. Harry decided to have a party at his house for all of his friends. He planned a nice get together with lots of food and booze. Draco paid impeccable attention to Harry the whole night and was wonderful. It wasn't until later in the night while Harry was watching that Draco started to betray himself. There was an employee of Harry's there who had been working for him for a while now. He was young and looked at all those who fought in the war with awe. 

Hermione pulled Harry aside late in the evening and asked him about how Draco was acting. Harry couldn't explain it. He spent the rest of the evening trying to figure it out. After the party was over, Draco disappeared and didn't return until after midnight. 

It continued for months. In front of their friends, Draco was as attentive to Harry as ever. Played the lover and friend to perfection and no one could guess that anything was wrong, except for Hermione. Finally, one morning when Harry woke up and Draco was not in bed and it was a Sunday, a day when both of their shops were closed, Harry made his decision. 

He packed his things and left. No note was left for Draco just a bottle of the cologne that Harry knew that his lover wore, left sitting on the bed.

 

xXxXxXx

One year later at a party that was being held in honor of a new potion which was developed to help werewolves that they saw each other for the first time since Harry left. Harry watched Draco move around the room and talk to everyone. He didn't look well. Draco's face was gaunt and drawn. It wasn't until Harry had been at the party over an hour that Draco noticed him. Draco nodded his head and Harry nodded back. That was the extent of their exchange until much later in the party. Harry was talking to a potion brewer from Germany when Draco walked up to talk to him. 

“Mr. Malfoy, glad to see you. I am sure that you know Harry Potter?”

“Yes, Sir. I know him well.”

“I was just explaining the process to him for this new potion. What are your thoughts on it?” 

Draco ignored the man and looked at Harry.

“Can we talk?”

“Actually, I was just leaving, Draco. My wife is waiting on me.”

“Wife?” Draco asked with a pained voice. 

“Yes, we got married this weekend. There she is now,” Harry said pointing at a woman walking towards them. Draco knew her. She was a Ravenclaw that was two years behind them in school. He just couldn't remember her name. Draco looked at her belly. She was rather pregnant. “Astoria, may I introduce Draco Malfoy. Draco this is my wife Astoria Greengrass-Potter and our daughter Lily.”

“Ma'am, a pleasure. Harry, Astoria, congratulations. You must send me a letter when she is born. I will send along a gift then. Expect one in the mail tomorrow for a wedding gift.”

“Draco, you don't...” Harry said. Draco waved him off. Draco smiled and gave both of them a hug.

“Take your wife home and let her rest. She looks ready to pop,” Draco said as he gave them both a hug. 

Harry and Astoria smiled and walked away. Draco looked after them and said, “Such a long way back, from this place we arrived. When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry...”  
The End


End file.
